csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Beat - Relationships
---- ;The following is a list of personal relationships of the band members of Ch rry B at. Alexandra Wright *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Skin Colour: Light *Height: 1.66 metres *Heritage: British, Irish *Nationality: British Alexandra Wright (born 22nd June 1951, Oxford, United Kingdom, Age ) is an English actress and model. She is best known as the first girlfriend of Ch rry B at drummer Devon O'Connell. Their romantic relationship lasted from 1971 to 1974. They were never married or engaged. Katie Russell *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Black *Eye Colour: Dark Blue *Skin Colour: Light Tan *Height: 1.68 metres *Heritage: British, Irish *Nationality: British Katie Russell (born 13th May 1952, London, United Kingdom, Age ) is an English woman, best known as the first girlfriend of Ch rry B at bassist Peter McDonald. Their romantic relationship lasted from 1972 to 1975. They were never married or engaged. Amber Whitby *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Light Brown *Eye Colour: Dark Blue *Skin Colour: Light *Height: 1.66 metres *Heritage: British *Nationality: British Amber Whitby (born 14th March 1951, Liverpool, United Kingdom, Age ) is an English musician, best known as the first wife of Ch rry B at rhythm guitarist Sam Whitby. Their relationship started in 1973, becoming engaged in 1975, and married in 1977. Sadly, the two of them became divorced in 1997, after being married for 20 years. However they were reunited in 2009, becoming engaged again in 2010, and married again in 2011. Charlotte Dohrn *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Skin Colour: Light *Height: 1.70 metres *Heritage: British, French *Nationality: French Charlotte Dohrn (born 19th September 1950, Paris, France, Age ) is a French session vocalist, and musician best known as the wife of Ch rry B at lead guitarist Torquil Dohrn. Their relationship started in 1974, becoming engaged in 1975, and married in 1976. Sadly, the two of them became divorced in 1998, after being married for 22 years. However they were reunited in 2006, becoming engaged again in 2008, and married again in 2009. Esther O'Connell *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Dark Blonde *Eye Colour: Hazel *Skin Colour: Tan *Height: 1.66 metres *Heritage: American, Canadian, Polish *Nationality: Canadian Esther O'Connell (born 24th October 1953, North Ontario, Canada, Age ) is a Canadian musician, best known as the wife of Ch rry B at drummer Devon O'Connell. Their relationship started in 1976, becoming engaged in 1978, and married in 1979. Elodia McDonald *Gender: Female ♀ *Hair Colour: Light Brown *Eye Colour: Light Blue *Skin Colour: Light Tan *Height: 1.67 metres *Heritage: American, Australian, British, French, Greek *Nationality: British Elodia McDonald (born 27th January 1956, Sydney, Australia, Age ) is an Australian born session vocalist, and musician, best known as the wife of Ch rry B at bassist Peter McDonald. Their relationship started in 1977, becoming engaged in 1978, and married in 1979. She first met the band members of Ch rry B at during her first recording session where she contributed backing vocals to Ch rry B at songs "The Ballad of Louise Starker" and "Love is the Power" in 1972. Though Peter McDonald, and Sam Whitby had been attracted to her since they first laid eyes on her, they didn't become close until 1977. As Sam was already married to Amber Stark, it was Peter who ultimately won her affection and romantic feelings. The couple had one child - Patrice McDonald - who was born on the 26th April 1992. Peter was already middle aged by the time of Patrice's birth, and Elodia, though not yet in her 40's was already halfway through her 30's. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Cherry Beat